


Mine

by Buckysthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Dark, Dark Fic Fest, Dom!Bucky, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, dom bucky, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthot/pseuds/Buckysthot
Summary: Bucky is obsessed with Y/N. She's his. And he shows her exactly that.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> no smut this chapter, next one tho ;)

It wasn't always like this. It started out with sweeter, simpler gestures. It started with a crush. He'd make sure when on missions they were paired up so he could make sure she was safe. When she moved into the tower he'd insisted on her room being next to his. It then grew into an infatuation. He'd take pictures of her when she was doing the most mundane of things. Whether she was just laughing at something Steve said or she was sleeping. He'd make sure other men knew she was off limits. She didn't know he did that, though.  
———  
"Bucky, he fucking stood me up. That's bullshit." Y/N spoke, head in her hands. She'd met a guy, John, last week and they were set to go out on a date tonight. But he never showed. Little did she know, Bucky was the reason.  
"I'm sorry, doll. You wanna watch Brooklyn 99 and have some ice cream?" Faking sympathy or happiness had become a second nature to him. Faking happy when she'd met a guy, faking sympathy when he'd 'stand her up'.  
———  
Sooner than later, he was obsessed.  
Bucky Barnes was obsessed with Y/N L/N. Things weren't right when she wasn't around him. So he began to follow her. When she went out. When she was just roaming around the tower. He followed her. Steve had soon caught onto Bucky's problem. Trying to keep him away whilst Y/N stayed oblivious. Thought he just had a little crush.  
That is until one day she had head up to Bucky's floor to ask if he maybe wanted to join her for a movie. She knocked on his bedroom door a couple times, but when there was no response she decided to let herself in, "I'm coming in, Bucky." she warned in case he was indecent. When she stepped inside, she was merely horrified, photos were taped wall to wall, all of her. There were several of her on the shower, the foggy glass leaving little to the imagination. Several were of her in the training room, sparing with other teammates, or lifting weights. There were some of her in the commons room. There were some of her sleeping. Her fingers ghosted over a few. Her mouth held agape.  
"Whatcha doing, Y/N?" It was a rhetorical question. She hadn't even heard Bucky walk in, which prompted her to jump a bit.  
Turning to face him with a new found fear in her eyes she answered, "I just came up here to ask if you wanna join me for a movie." she swallowed the lump bobbing in her throat. "I forgot, but I actually have a lunch date with Wanda. So I'll just get outta your hair." That was a lie. She didn't have plans with the Sokovian. She just wnated to get away from him as fast as possible due to her new discovery. She began quickly past the super soldier, she didn't walk out the door, though.  
He caught her by her inner elbow with his left arm, "You're not going anywhere, Y/N." the pellets in his metal arm shifted.  
———  
A cold sweat was broke out over her body. Panic and fear filled her veins. Opening her eyes, all she saw was black. Even after all her years of combat training, losing her sight is what she feared most. Losing sight is losing control. She couldn't lose control. She moved to yank the fabric from her face when she realized her hands were bound. She wasn't sat in a chair, though. She was lay in a bed, spread eagle. Pulling at the restraints, she quickly came to a stop when she heard footsteps. When they stopped, they were stopped beside the bed.  
"I know you're awake, Y/N." He said, placing something down on the bedside table.  
When she heard his voice, her memories came flooding back. When she found the photos. When he caught her. When he knocked her out. Bucky. Bucky kidnapped her. She swallowed the lump bobbing in her throat. He was supposed to be her best friend, not whatever this was. She went to let out a sob, but noticed the cloth in her mouth, it just came out as a muffled sound.  
Bucky sighed, leaning over to release the bounds on her face. He took off the blindfold first, reaching for the gag, he spoke, "If I take this off you better not scream, alright?" She nodded quickly. He pulled at the cloth slowly and hesitantly.  
Once it was out, he paused for a moment to make sure he wouldn't have place it back in her mouth. She let out a breath and kept a calm facade, he pulled all the way back to sit in the chair beside the bed she was in. Once he sat down, she let out a high pitched scream. He lept up, white fabric in hand, holding his hand tight on her mouth. "I don't want to hurt you, doll. Don't test me. Okay?"  
Tears welled her eyes, but she figured it'd be best to comply. She nodded again, slowly this time. When he sat back down, her eyes traveled to the tray he'd sat down on the bedside table. It contained a small red bowl full of oatmeal, a bottle of water, and two- what looked like -painkillers. He took the two red pills in his hand, grabbing the bottle with his other and twisting the cap off. Setting the cap down, he brought the hand that held the medication up to her face while the other waited at bay, "Ibuprofen." He tilted the pills into her mouth and held bottle up to her mouth as she lifted her head up for an easier path. She chugged the water the best she could from the position she was in. The cooling liquid quenched her. Taking the bottle prematurely from her mouth, he screwed the cap back on and placed it back on the table. Grabbing the small bowl full of oats, Bucky stirred it a bit with a spoon, filling it with food. Leaning back over her, he brought the spoon up to her lips, she jerked her head quickly to the right. He let out a frustrated sigh, but a chuckle afterwards.  
"Y'know, if you untied me, I could feed myself." She spoke through gritted teeth, neck still craned to the right.  
"Nope. Even if I did, you're not feeding yourself."  
Once again, she decided it'd be best to comply. She knew from past experiences, pissing off someone who literally holds her life in their hands isn't a good idea. No matter who he was. So she turned her head back and held her mouth agape, letting him spoon the food into her mouth. When some of it fell on the corner of her mouth, he was quick to wipe it away with his thumb. She cringed at the action.  
Once the bowl was empty, he placed it back on the tray and left the room without a word. Y/N took the brief time to take in her surroundings. The walls were of polished oak wood, just like the angled ceiling. She figured they were in a cabin of some sorts due to the vast amount of wood that decorated the room. The bed she lay on had a cyan layer of sheets and a metal bed frame. There were two doors, one of which she assumed was a closet and the other being a bathroom. There were two windows too, they only showed greenery and trees, though. No sign of the city. Bucky came back with a couple articles of clothing tucked in the crook of his elbow. He set them down on the chair he sat in before and began to unite her wrists.  
"I'm gonna let you get a shower, okay?" He warned, working the rope on her wrists, held onto the headboard.  
Once her hands were freed, he began work on her ankles. Pulling the last knot out, he stood back up straight. She sat on the edge of the bed, soothing the red rings around her ankles and wrists. Clothes landed in her lap, "C'mon." He guided her to the door she'd suspected as the bathroom beforehand.  
"There's a towel in there." he began to close the door when he let out an 'oh', "And uh, ten minutes, alright doll?"  
She mutely nodded. He shut the door with a 'click' and Y/N let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Walking over to the shower, she turned the water on and pulled the diverter so the water came pouring through the showerhead. Turning it the to hot side, she swept a hand under the water. Still cold. Stripping down to her birthday suit, she walked back over to the shower and checked the water once more. It was hot so she climbed in and stood under the spray. Ten minutes. She had ten minutes to get clean whilst coming up with a plan. Picking up the lavender body wash from the edge of the tub, she squirted some of the soap into her hands. Trailing her hands across her body till suds appeared. After rinsing off, she grabbed the bottle of 2in1 shampoo and conditioner and began to lather her hair. Massaging the conditioner into her hair, she lolled her neck back, savoring the small feeling of relaxation. She stood under the spray, relishing the feeling. She took a deep breath before shutting the water off and getting out of the tub. Grabbing the towel that lay on the toilet lid, she began to dry off. Bucky had picked out a Green Day shirt, presumably his, and a pair of black booty shorts. Wishing he'd chose something less revealing, she pulled the shorts on and followed with the worn tee.  
A knock on the door startled her, Bucky opened the door slowly. Before he got the chance to speak Y/N decided it was a now or never situation, she whipped around and gave Bucky the hardest blow to his cheek she could muster. He stumbled back due to his shock. Gripping his chin, she saw the opportunity to leave. They may be surrounded by woodlands, but that would be better than this. She ran to one of the windows she'd seen earlier and tried to force the glass up. It wouldn't budge. Figuring it was locked, she tried to feel for the latch on top. There wasn't one. Before she could scramble to the other one, Bucky caught her from behind, wrapping his arms around her abdomen. She kicked and tried to break free, he moved her down to the floor in hopes of an easier way to contain her struggling. Straddling her hips, he held her wrists in place above her head. His breathing heavy. She didn't stop kicking and bucking, trying to stop him.  
He bared his teeth, "I told you not to test me." when she didn't stop her thrashing he spoke again, "What am I gonna have to do, huh? Tire you out?" He smirked this time, his free hand traveling her body and groping her breast.  
She spat at him, halting his movements. Removing his hand from her chest, he gave her a quick smack and gripped her jaw so she had no choice but to face him. Looking him in the eyes she ground out, "You're fucking insane, Bucky."  
He chuckled and let out a sigh, "Yeah, well you're mine. If anything I'm doing you a favor." His grip on her jaw eased up a bit, allowing her room to speak.  
"That's what you call it?"  
His hand tensed up again and his eyes grew darker, if that was possible, "Oh c'mon. Don't act like every man you've been with hasn't treated you like shit. I love you and I'm doing you a damn favor by taking care of you."


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah. smut :)

She was once again bound to the bedframe. Bucky hovered over her, his hands roaming her body, a rough contrast to her smoother skin and his metal one cold to her. His crotch loomed over Y/N's, his erection pressing into her. He moved up so his face was closer to hers, "I'm gonna take such good care of you." He growled in her ear, enticing a whine from her. She tried bucking him off of her, later found it to be of no use due to him being much stronger. Pulling back, he knelt between her legs and raked his hands over the inside of her thighs, squeezing and scratching when he felt fit. Y/N's eyes stayed screwed shut the entire time, not bearing to see the actions of her former best friend.  
He walked his flesh fingers up to her waistband and she finally broke her silence, "No. Bucky, please don't do this." Her eyes were now wide as she begged him. He ignored her whines and held onto her hips as he kissed the fabric over her core. When she lifted her hips, he only restrained them more and applied more pressure. Her hands were tied, she couldn't use them to hide her shame. Her legs were tied, she couldn't close them. With her eyes welled with tears, Bucky pulled the small fabric from her and it pooled around her ankles.  
"Y'know, I should punish you for that stunt you pulled. But, I'm not all that mean. Everyone makes mistakes, right?" When she scrunched up her nose and whined, his tongue darted out and slid over his teeth. "I'll tell ya what doll," he said as his metal fingers danced along her thigh, "if you're not wet, I'll stop. That sound good?" He smirked because he knew she was. She let her body slump because she already knew she was soaking. His fingers rub between her folds, collecting her arousal. Bringing them to his mouth, he moaned at the taste, "Delicious."  
He began kissing her inner thigh and she trebled. She opened her mouth to protest again, but stopped when his tongue swept through her folds. Her body reacting immediately as she let out a frustrated moan. Her legs went lax as she let shame and pleasure consume her. His stuble scratching her inner thighs as he removed his arms from her waist and held the bottoms of her thighs. He used his left hand to spread her lips as he flicked his tongue over her clit before sucking it into his mouth gently.  
Rope burned at her wrists as she tugged and her back arched while two of his fingers entered her. Pumping furiously she whined and withered while he only smiled at her. She shouldn't be enjoying this. His fingers began in a 'come hither' motion, making her buck wildly. Her muscles tensed and her morality went out the window as she finally released. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, her mouth held open in a silent scream, nose twitching. Bucky had pulled back, his chin glistening with her wet. Biting his bottom lip, he gripped and stroked himself through his pants. He let out little moans at Y/N's euphoric state. Rustling of fabric and a zipper grabbed her attention from her blissed state. Her eyes growing wide as he pulled his length from its confinement. Attempting to close her legs to the best of her ability, he was already in between them. His knees kept her legs spread and in place. His left arm held himself above her, hand placed by her head whilst his flesh one stroked his member.  
When he slid himself through her folds, Y/N let out a whiney "no". Ignoring her, he licked the pad of his flesh thumb and began rubbing her swollen clit. He began to enter her tiny hole, inch by throbbing inch. Letting out a primal groan, he bottomed out. She only let out a squeak. He let both of his arms hold him up, hands gripping the sheets on either sides of her head. Her channel stretched to accommodate his thick cock as he began thrusting slowly.  
"So fucking tight." He groaned pulling back so just his tip was in her before slamming back in. Her back arched as his speed began to increase. She soon found herself bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. She shouldn't be enjoying this. She should be trying to stop him, still. But she didn't, she let the pleasure overtake her. Skin slapping and her reluctant moans filled the room. He smiled at the fact she was enjoying something so taboo. His pace began to falter in pattern and his groans became louder. He was getting close. Pulling back, he pistoned into her as he worked towards his release. Hers approaching quickly, the coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter till it finally popped. With a few more pumps, Bucky reached his climax too. Hot ribbions of white shot into her, he gave a few more thrusts to prolong his orgasm.  
Y/N thanked the gods she'd had Nexplanon. When she opened her eyes again, Bucky was no longer hovering atop her but instead he'd collapsed on top of her. Head burried in the covered valley of her breasts. His cock becoming soft inside her, yet still pulsing. Her tears had dried on her warm cheeks but fresh ones prevailed and trickled down to his locks. She felt violated, but ashamed at the same time. Ashamed because she couldn't help but feel pleasure.  
Feeling the wet hit his scalp, he craned his neck up at her to see her lower lip trembling and her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to stop the salty liquid. Bringing his left hand up to wipe the wet from her skin, he left chaste kisses on her neck in an attempt of comfort. "I'm sorry, doll. You'll realize soon; how good this can be. How good I can make you feel." He mumbled, breathing warmth into the crook of her neck.  
———  
When Y/N awoke she no longer was tied to the bed, but instead lay on her side with two blankets covering her. Arching her back in a stretch, she decided to lie there for a few more minutes before her bladder made her get up reluctantly. She headed towards the bathroom and silently thanked her attacker for at least giving her a large shirt that'd hide herself a bit, so she wouldn't be walking around with her bottom half showing. She cringed at the thought of actually being grateful for something he'd done after the night before. Once she'd finished her business, she made her way to the door that lead to the rest of the house. She knew he locked it every time he left the room. Maybe he forgot this time, twisting the knob, she was a little taken aback when the door opened with ease.  
Taking a couple steps into the hall to test the waters, she smelled food being cooked, bacon and eggs to be exact. When she came into view of the kitchen, the flooboard creaked under preassure, making her cringe.  
Bucky stood at the stove preparing food for Y/N. He'd been busy scrambling eggs on the stove whilst the bacon baked in the oven a few feet away. Using a spatula to stir the eggs, he didn't look up from his actions, "Morning, darlin'."  
She quickly deflected the attempt at hospitality and asked what'd been itching at her, "Where are we?" With her question, she moved further into the room.  
He shifted the eggs onto a plate when he decided they were done. Turning to her, he faked hurt, "What, no good morning?" She only glared. Walking to the stove to take the meat out he caved, "Cabin. My cabin. Stark bought it for me for when I need to get away," taking out the piping tray, he placed it on a hot pad that lay on the island. "Y'know," he said smirking, "as much as that man claims to hate my guts, he got me a pretty nice place here." Once he placed a couple strips of bacon on the plate that was presumably his, the toaster dinged and a piece of bread popped up. Seemed like quite the small breakfast for a super soldier, but Y/N didn't question it. "Sit," he said, a warm look on his face, he made his way to the fridge. When she didn't budge he slammed the jug of juice on the island in frustration, causing her legs to flex on instinct. Bucky's metal hand held him leaning over the island, his other still holding the plastic jug. "Sit. Down. Now." He didn't yell, just demanded.  
Y/N had always known him to have just a bit of low tolerance, but not this bad. She scurried to the black wooden stool pulled up to the marble, still taking cation in her steps. She thought maybe something in him snapped and his HYDRA programing had restored. But, he was still too soft and sweet, with his touches, his soft eyes. Shaking the thought from her head, Bucky had placed the plate he was preparing in front of her with a glass of orange juice. He didn't place utensils down, but instead they were grasped in his hand.  
He sat on the stool next to her, his figure a contrast to her timid one. Using the fork in his right hand, he stabbed a few eggs and brought them up to her mouth. When she turned her head, Bucky dropped the fork into the plate and gripped her chin and forced her to face his way. Her lips protruded and cheeks squished. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Just. Listen, for once." Ceasing his grip, he picked up the utensil and began to feed her. She obliged.  
Once the plate was cleared, he brought the dishes over to the sink and began to wash them. "Hasn't the team asked about me?" her curiosity getting the best of her, she sat there wringing her wrists. Sure she got nervous easily, but not usually due to soley fear. She'd been trained otherwise. Maybe it was the fact that this is Bucky and not some crazy villain.  
"They have," he answered over the sound of running water, "told them you needed time away. They understood." He'd finished washing the few dishes and placed them on a drying rack next to the sink. He was leaning back on his palms against the counter, facing her now.  
He lied to them. He lied to their friends and, what they both considered, family. "And what if we gotta go save the world, huh?" She shot back, she was pissed. There was no denying that. "You gonna let me go, then?"  
He didn't get mad at her like she presumed, instead, he smiled. He fucking grinned. Pushing off the counter, he pivoted over to her, "Steve and the rest of the team's got it." He leaned on the island, still towering her and she went doe-eyed staring up at him. "You're not going anywhere, Y/N. You're mine. You know that."


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this uh...this is fuckin filthy

Y/N sat only slightly tense next to Bucky on the couch. Her summer dress flowed about her thighs. He had bought an array of dresses he saw fit. He dressed her, of course. He dressed her, fed her, and began bathing her. Treating her as a doll, his own personal doll. It'd been weeks since he took her, three to be exact.   
Bucky'd sat with his legs spread comfortably, remote in hand, flipping through channels. He looked over at her wringing her wrists, "You wanna watch a movie, babydoll?" when she only responded with a grunt and a shrug, he shut the TV off and turned to face her. Sensing her nervousness and questions wracking her brain, he spoke again, "Go ahead, ask me whatever you want."   
She looked up with eyes big, "Whatever?"  
"Yep."   
He had barely uttered the word when she asked, "Why?" swallowing the lump in her throat, she expanded, "Why would you do all this?"   
"Well, you're mine, Y/N." He smirked.   
Smug fucker. "Yeah, I get that." Rolling her eyes in retaliation, "Why am I 'yours'?" She used air quotes around the word 'yours'. Shaking her head, Y/N looked down, "Why would you do this to someone you consider your best friend?"   
"I love you, Y/N. I just want what's best for you-"   
Her head shot up. What's best for her? How in the hell is any of this in her best interest? "You think kidnapping me is what's best?" Bucky didn't get to respond before she added on, "And fucking raping me?" She knew that last part would sting.   
Her comment had done as intended. He studied her face for a few moments before speaking, "Tell me, have I genuinely hurt you?"   
Her brows dipped, "You forced me-"   
"Have I hurt you, Y/N?"   
Looking away from him, she answered, "Well, no."   
He nodded, "Have I kept you fed, clothed, bathed, safe, entertained?"   
"I guess so."   
"Then be happy. I don't have to do what I do for you. Because you truly wanna know why I've done this? Because I've seen the way you let people walk all over you. Especially men. God, you are so bad ass, y'know that, doll?" He looked her directly in the eyes, "But then you'd get into these relationships and with just trash. When you are worth so much more. You deserve the world, I want to give you the world, baby. And you don't see it now, I get it. You will soon, though. Maybe next week, maybe next year. You'll realize, though."  
Next year? Exactly how long did he plan on keeping this up? He thoughts were interrupted when Bucky turned on the TV and adjusted the tone from serious.   
"Now, c'mere." he patted his lap as if she was a kitten. "We're gonna watch a movie."  
She'd learned in the somewhat short time to just do what he says. He's never hurt her for not doing so, just got angry. And as much as she saw him as her attacker, he was still Bucky. Her Bucky. So she crawled a few inches over to him, slinging her leg around his thigh so she could sit. Her blue and floral skirt layed about his thighs. He rest his metal hand on her left hip whilst his other flipped from movie to movie. She reached back in attempt to make herself more comfortable but ended up grabbing his crotch. She paused for a moment and quickly retreated her hand to her lap. Hoping he didn't really noticed.  
He did. He let out a groan as his grip on her tightened. He'd try to ignore it before, but he couldn't help but love how fucking warm her cunt was. And how he could feel it under not only her panties, but his jeans too. Tossing the remote to the other side of the couch, he gripped her with both hands and began kissing her back. Then her shoulder, working his way up to her neck. She squirmed and tried shrugging him off. He barred his teeth at Y/N and grabbed her by her hair just to pull her into his chest, beginning to bite at her neck and leave marks. When she let out small pants and whimpers he pulled back and smiled, "Why do you always do this, huh? Acting like you don't want this."   
She tried wringing from his grip but it only tightened, "Because I don't!" Her hands batted at his thighs, hitting, swatting.   
"Oh c'mon." Bucky pulled her hair even more so she could see his face, "I can practically feel your pussy throbbing, absolutely soaked." He kept a hand in her hair as he began moving her hips on his thigh. Letting go, he gripped her hips with both hands in order to move her easier. The rough fabric of his jeans stimulated her clit through her thin panties. When he let go of her, she tried to fall into his chest, he pushed her up straight though, "Nope. Get yourself off on my thigh." when she didn't move, he smacked her thigh and encouraged her, "Go on."   
So she began grinding back and forth on his thigh, trying to stiffle her moans and pants. He gripped her again and began biting at her back and shoulders. She stopped holding back the noises from her throat and let out whiney moans.   
"Yeah, that's it. Feel good?"  
Nodding helplessly she responded with a moan, "Mhm." Soon enough, her thighs started shaking. Leaning forward, she gripped onto his knee for support and continued thrusting.   
Bucky leaned back and let her take control once more, "You gonna cum on my thigh, baby? Make a fucking mess?" Staring at her clothed core, he clenched his thigh.   
"Y-yeah." The added firmness of his leg made her explode. Panties completely diminished due to her wet.   
Bucky had pulled his dick out whilst she came down, stroking himself till he was rock hard. "Now come get on daddy's cock." he gripped her hair and turned her body to face him. Ripping the thin cotton that covered her, he lowered her onto him with a groan, "Fuck."   
Squeezing her eyes shut, she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Only grinding on him. He groaned, agitatedly.   
He slapped her ass, "Ride me, doll. You got this."   
The slap made her jolt, Y/N started bouncing slowly on him. Bucky wasn't having it, though. Gripping her hips, he slammed her up and down on his cock. He continued stretching and hitting her sweet spot. With a particularly hard thrust, his tip hit her cervix. Making her cry out. He grabbed her neck, bringing her face closer to his and started thrusting as hard as he could. In and out. She stopped holding back her sounds of pleasure instead, she was practically screaming by now. The thrusts of his hips, the grip on hers. It all became too much. The coil in her stomach continued to tighten.  
Bucky noticed, smiling, he leaned to suck on her left nipple. Whilst his right hand flew to her clit. She came with a wail, he juices coating his length and dripping down to his balls. He stopped thrusting and let her fall into his chest. Her breathing quicker than his due to her orgasm. He snickered and came to whisper in her ear, "You squirted all over me. My dirty little slut." She whimpered at the name. After a couple minutes, deciding that was long enough, he picked her up and pulled out. She groaned at the loss. Laying her down on the couch, he moved her up so her upper half almost hung off the arm of the furniture. He knelt between her spread legs and stroked himself, using her juices as lube. Grabbing her thighs abruptly, he pulled her to him. Lining up with her tight hole, he slowly pushed himself into her.   
Y/N whimpered and let out a loud whine once he bottomed out. Only a few minutes into his thrusting, she knew she was close again. But so did Bucky. He felt her clench, she was already so overstimulated. Every thrust brought both of them closer. His pelvis hitting her clit. Her walls clenching and milking him for everything he had. "C'mon, gimmie one more. Just one more, I know you got it in you." His thrusts became harder and faster, but lacked pattern. Sweat dripped from his hair and forehead onto her chest. Struggling to continue to keep himself up, he gave her two more pumps before letting out a loud, primal groan. Spilling his white into her.   
A squeal caught in her throat. Y/N let her body go lax. Exhaustion taking over.   
Not pulling out, Bucky grabbed her and held her to his chest. Laying down on the couch, he adjusted them onto their sides. Her being the little spoon. He still hadn't pulled out. Just held her close, nuzzling into her neck, "Mine."


	4. end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really shitty ending with no smut, but hey!

First thing she heard was a muffled voice. Y/N was still lay on the couch, but with a blanket and a pair of shorts that he'd dressed her in. Stirring awake, the voice became more clear, it was Bucky's. He was on the phone, in the kitchen. Getting up as quietly as she could, she came to stand just behind the door way to listen in.   
"No idea what you're talkin' 'bout, Steve. I went to my cabin, I don't know where Y/N went." He tried to keep his voice low, probably because he didn't want her to hear. That didn't matter though, he was talking to Steve. That meant he was onto what he's done.   
The next thing she heard was extremely muffled, it came through the phone, "That's bullshit, you and I both know it is. The girl barely lives without her phone, you really expect me to believe she'd leave for weeks without it? Let alone go without checking in?" Steve was pissed, she could imagine his nostrils flaring like they usually did due to his anger.   
Bucky kept calm, though. He shrugged nonchalantly, "She told me it'd be good for her. Staying away from social media and such."   
Steve sighed on the other line, he didn't buy it for a second, "Buck, I love you, okay? You're like a brother to me, but I cannot let you go through with this. Where is she? She there with you?"   
Bucky caved, "Just leave us alone."  
"You know I can't do that. I'll come alone, but you better not have done anything to that girl or so help me god-" his threat was cut off when Bucky hung up.   
He braced himself on the counter nearest the stove. Head down, fingers practically clawing into the wood. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Steve wasn't supposed to catch on. Y/N was supposed to understand where he was coming from and learn to be okay with it and love him, too. And he knew that was a stretch. I mean, kidnapping a woman and then hoping she'd fall in love with him and lead a happy life? But it was what he thought, for some fucked up reason, would work.   
He was stirred from his thoughts when a small voice called his name, "Bucky?" her voice dulcet, she moved from her spot behind the wall and walked into the kitchen. Keeping her steps light, she came up behind him, almost to his side.   
Her voice sent a tinge of pain to his chest. Knowing what he'd done to her. This wasn't what he wanted for her. With her heart and lovely spirit, she deserved everything. Bucky wanted to give her everything, just went about it the wrong way. Doing his best to save face, he responded, "Yeah, doll?" his voice still came out gravelly due to the tightening on his throat.   
Y/N took a deep breath before questioning him, figuring it'd set him off. "Are you in trouble?" She tested the waters with a light voice before adding on, "With Steve, I mean." She braced herself mentally, ready for him to yell or lash out due to her eavesdropping.   
He didn't, though. In fact, his features softened at her concern, "Kinda." His eyes wandering to her figure, growing closer to his side.   
"Is he looking for me?" He wasn't vocal, just nodded. He seemed broken and she felt bad. She felt sympathy. Which was insane, right? "It's okay, Buck" Y/N reassured him, placing a hand on his bicep. He turned his head to her with the touch barring to her the despair he wore. This was never supposed to happen. Feeling bad for her captor, even loving him? Maybe it was because it's still her best friend. Somewhere there was Bucky Buchanan.   
"What?" He questioned, unable to understand how she could just say that it's okay. That he had nothing to worry about.  
Stroking her thumb along the skin just below his sleeve, she softly shrugged before answering, "I could tell him how I feel."   
Looking into her doe eyes, he inquired, "And how do you feel, Y/N?"   
"Well, I love you, Buck."   
"No you don't!" He snapped, nostrils flared. He wasn't mad at her, he could never be. He was mad at himself. When her hand flinched back, he apologized, his voice soft again. "How could you?" He shut his eyes, head hanging once more, "I know I didn't think this through, but fuck. My whole point was that you deserve to be treated like a queen, yet I've treated you worse than anyone."   
"That's not true." She tried soothing, but she knew he was right. She knew everything he's done has been wrong, but she also knew his good intentions.   
"Isn't it, though?" When he looked up at her his eyes were welled with tears threatening to spill.   
Y/N caved, "Okay, so what you've done isn't alright in the least. And it's really fucked up. And if anyone found out, you'd definitely serve quite some time-" she knew she was rambling and stopped herself when she saw the look on his face. Taking a deep breath, she resumed, "My point is, just because you've done...all this, doesn't mean I can't still love you. I have always loved you, y'know."   
Turning his entire body to face her, Bucky leant on the same counter, but used the heels of his palms to support himself. Shaking his head, he looked to her. Seemingly broken. "I just don't know what to do."   
She'd never seen him like this. She was there when he got out of Cyro and was nervous around everybody but Steve. She was there during his night terrors and usually comforted him. She was there when he broke down and lasted out. But maybe this was it. Genuinely hurting someone he loved could break Bucky Barnes.   
"I'm sorry. This all because of me."   
"No, no, no. God, no. None of this is your fault." He moved closer with caution, bringing his hands up to cradle her face, "It's not your fault I don't think things through. It's not your fault I couldn't have just asked you out or something like a normal person."   
She held onto his wrists with her small hands, "You need help, Bucky, it's okay." letting out the faintest laugh, she continued, "I woulda said yes, y'know."   
He let his guard down. Shoulder slumped. Features softened. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to hers, "Can I kiss you?" He whispered, asking permission for the first time in almost a month. His hands loosened a bit, giving her the opportunity to back away if she wanted.   
"Please."   
Leaning in closer, when his lips brushed against hers, they trembled. For the first time in a long time, his lips trembled. When their lips finally met in a kiss, it was sweet and slow but also deliberate. Though it it didn't last long, it felt like time stopped for just a moment.   
———  
"This is worse than I thought" Steve shook his head. He'd pulled up to his best friend's cabin on his Harley, didn't bother knocking, apparently Bucky'd left the door unlocked for him. When he walked in, he looked about ready to kill someone. Rightfully so. Him and Y/N were talking in the kitchen while Bucky waited at bay in the living room.   
"What?" She furrowed her brows as he began rolling her head around to look at the marks her captor had made. Hickeys. Bite marks. Finger shaped bruises. "He doesn't hurt me, Steve."   
"Yeah, I can tell." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.   
Gripping his wrist, she brought it down from her neck before speaking, "I'm fine." He let out the softest 'oh, god.' Prompting Y/N to ask him what, once more.   
"Stockholm syndrome, possibly Lima sydrome."   
Rolling her eyes, she deflected, "Oh my god. I don't have either of those."   
"Then explain to me why all of a sudden you're all buddy buddy with the man who kidnapped you?"  
"He's still Bucky, Steve." She snapped.   
When Steve made his way to leave, he told Bucky he was lucky the rest of the team didn't come.   
"You know they're not gonna leave us alone, doll."   
"I know."   
———  
Once he got to his bike, Steven fished his phone out of his pocket and began dialing. "Rogers," the man on the other line addressed him.   
"He really loves her."  
"We can't back out now, you know that."   
"I know, Fury. Just give them tonight, though? We can get her tomorrow."   
With that, he sped off on his motorcycle.


End file.
